The Prince and the Pianist: The Melody of Friends
by Jiitari
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are childhood friends. Vegeta lost his memory after an accident. All saiyans thought he's dead. Vegeta grew up being Bulma's brother. When he meets Goku again, could they have their lost friendship once again?
1. Chapter 1: The New Year

**a/n:** Here is another new fic for all of you entitled "The Prince and The Pianist: The Melody of Friendship" starring Vegeta Briefs, Son Gokou, Bulma Briefs and Mao Chichi. Hope you enjoy!

Ahm… Sorry for the changes of events in the 1st chap… I kind of edited it just as the story goes as I wrote this in my notebook…

Like to remind that the events and the names and surnames of the characters in here are just my made-ups.

-Chibi Bejiita Ouji

**Chapter One: New Year**

It was a New Years eve on Chikyuu. All the people of the West City Capital were gathering around the clock tower for the countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

Just as the countdown ended, beautiful fireworks were displayed at the night sky. All the people cheered and yelled 'Happy New Year!' greeting everyone around them. The fireworks display lasted for almost 30 minutes, making everyone around the clock tower happy.

_"If you love and miss that person, then it would come a day when you will meet again. Just like playing hide and seek. No matter how and where it hides, Even if you cannot see it. It must be waiting at some place for me. Amid the countless chaos, just like sincere prayers of friendship, The people meant to be friends will surely meet again…" _

Vegeta and Bulma prayed for their new years wishes silently at the crowed of people.

"I wish to remember the things I have forgotten these twenty-five years of living. If only I could meet the very person who knew me exactly then I can remember it… I know it would come someday; it would come to me just as a puppy lost from its owner… But how long I should wait? It has been already twenty-five years and all I can remember is my name, Vegeta… I wish to meet my family and friends… Please… listen to my prayers, Kami…"

"I wish that brother's memory would come back so that he could go back to his family and friends… Let him be happy Kami… You know how much I love my brother… Please…" Bulma prayed silently.

After the fireworks display, Vegeta held Bulma's hand.

"Come and let's go back home…" Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded.

"Yes!" she said.

They went back home to the Capsule Corporation, and had their new year's feast.

"Bejiita-kun… I hope your wish would finally come true this year." Dr. Junpei Briefs said.

"Yes, Thanks a lot, uncle." Vegeta said.

It has been already 25 years since the Briefs Family decided to take care of Vegeta, who lost his memories. He was still a five-year-old boy then. It has been also 25 years since Vegeta wished he could regain his memory back.

The royal palace of Planet Vegeta. The king and queen were praying for their only son who died in a accident during new years eve when they went to Chikyuu 25 years ago. A low class soldier's son entered the room where the prince's tomb is and prayed. The king walked to the saiyan named Kakarot and spanked his face.

"How dare you still come and pray for my son's soul?! You are the one who killed my only son! Don 't feel any guilt of doing this so?!" the king told Kakarot in such anger. 25 years had past and he still could not forget his anger towards the young saiyan. His queen calmed him down and told Kakarot to leave.

A sad look appeared on Kakarot's face. He could feel the guilt that the king's talking about. He was the only person who was with the princes before he died.

Kakarot just bowed at the king and queen as a sign of respect and left with a sad look on his face. The king could not forget his anger towards this man, he can't even forgive him. Not in his whole life, not even if he die even if 25 years had passed after Prince Vegeta died.

Kakarot went back to his hotel room (Called the Daucus Carota) and entered. He sat at a wooden chair in front of a piano. He put his fingers at the white smooth keys and played the tune of the song Clementine.

This song reminded him of his childhood friend who died in the accident 25 years ago in Chikyuu. The saiyans considered their prince dead even until now; they have not found the kid's corpse yet. He is offering the tune to Prince Vegeta.

The tune made tears fall from his eyes down to his cheeks like waterfall. It just won't stop. The tune also made flashes of his past memories in his mind, the time when his best friend, Prince Vegeta, died. This always happened every time he played the piano in the tune of the Clementine song.

**Flashback…** (25 years ago)

It was New Years Eve that day, and the royal family was invite to Chikyuu in order for them to see how the Earthlings celebrate the New Year. Vegeta decided to bring his only friend, considered his Best Friend, Kakarot. Five-year-old Kakarot was with five-year-old Prince Vegeta went to a cliff that evening. Vegeta escaped from his royal bodyguard in order for him to go with Kakarot. While walking, they sang their song of friendship in the tune of the Clementine song.

_Friends forever, Friends forever, we are friends forever._

_Never leave me, Don't betray me,_

_For I put my trust in you. _

Fireworks displayed upon the night sky and Vegeta ran into the end of the cliff yelling at Kakarot how wonderful the fireworks were. The cliff used to be waterfalls before so the rocks were slippery. Kakarot had noticed this and told Vegeta to be careful. Vegeta never listened and exclaimed that he is the most powerful warrior in the universe.

Vegeta continued to jump in excitement just like many kids upon seeing beautiful firework until he slipped and fall from the cliff.

Kakarot ran into the cliff in a flash and grabbed Vegeta's left hand. It was dangerous for the kids for both of them still do not know how to fly! Vegeta cried Kakarot's name for help.

"Kakarot! Help me!" Vegeta cried.

Vegeta's prideful but is helpless in this situation so he asked his friend for help. He does not know what to do…

"It alright Prince Vegeta, just get a grip on my hand and pull your self up!" Kakarot told the prince.

Both children tried their best to pull the young prince but a loud explosion from a firework banged their ears, which made the children scream and Kakarot lose his grip on the prince's hand.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot screamed as he saw a crying Vegeta fall into the water.

**End of flashback. **

* * *

Tears still won't stop falling from his eyes even if he stopped playing the tune. He wiped his puffy red eyes and stared at the red sky by the window beside him. Just then, a young lady with black raven hair and large round eyes entered the room. She is Chi-chi, Kakarot's girlfriend from earth. She visited him in Planet Vegeta to share the New Year's day with him.

"Remembering him again?" she said. Kakarot turned to her with a smile.

"I just couldn't forget about him. He was my only friend," Kakarot said.

Chi walked towards the chair where Kakarot's sitting and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Happy New Year, Goku-san," Chi whispered on his ear, that made Kakarot tickle.

(a/n: Son Goku- Kakarot's alternate name given by Chi-Chi because she hates his name Kakarot for it sounds like 'Carrot'. See the next chapters to know how Kakarot & Chichi met.)

"Happy New Year Chi" Kakarot replied.

"Don't be sad anymore, He's not going to be happy if he sees you like this."

Kakarot nodded. He and Chi actually became friends since their childhood, just after the accident happened. Twenty years later they became lovers and now is their 5th anniversary.

"Would you like me to cook for you?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Kakarot.

Chi walked to the kitchen to cook for Kakarot and then turned to a sad Kakarot by the chair.

* * *

**Chapter One FIN**

**Next Chapter- Friendship**

Know about How Goku and Vegeta first met 25 years ago.

Also know the melody and song of their friendship

.

* * *

**The Melody of Friends: Character's corner!**

The Cast:

Vegeta Briefs/ Prince Vegeta Lee- Ryou Horikawa

Kakarot/Goku Son- Masako Nozawa

Bulma Briefs- Hiromi Tsuru

Chichi Mao- Mayumi Shou

**a/n:** Let's see some of the primary profiles of the characters in each chapter. So from the First Chap, Let's see about Vegeta's. Note that these profiles are just my made-ups according to the story.

**Name:** Vegeta Briefs

**Real Name:** Prince Vegeta Lee

**Birthday:** real: January 17, 732 adopted b-day: January 3 (year is unknown because Vegeta forget his memories, this day is based on the day Vegeta was found & adopted by Dr. Junpei Briefs in the hospital...See in the following chapters...)

Race**:** Saiyan

**Relatives:**

**Father:** real: King Vegeta Lee adopted: Dr. Junpei Briefs

**Mother:** real: Queen Kyle Lee adopted: Mrs. Tiffany Briefs

**(adopted) Sister:** Bulma Briefs

**Others:**

**Course:** Supposed to be 'Mecanical Engineering' together with his sister but he decided not to go for it but in another course, that is Law.

**Status:** He is the top board examinee of the recent Law Board Examination. He is the (lost/dead) prince of the most powerful warriors in the universe called Saiyans.

- He always hangs out with his sister everytime. They're very close. (Don't be mistaken, Vegeta's not a GAY, He's just very close to Bulma like real siblings!)

**Favorites:**

**color:** Blue, Black

**food:** Egg rolls, Beef Misono, Kimchi Ramen, Okonomiyaki, Takuyaki, Teriyaki, spicy foods.

**hobby:** Hanging out with friends. Training when was still the saiyan prince.

**Songs:** Piano instrumentals, ballads.

**sports:** Teakwondo, Judo, Martial arts.

**Interests:** Piano concerts...? Teddy Bears, Dark Chocolates.

* * *

a/n: Please Read and Review! D


	2. Chapter 2: The concert at Chikyuu

a/n: And finally, here is the second chapter of the melody of Friendship. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The concert at Chikyuu**

Chi walked into the kitchen inside her boyfriend's hotel room to cook for him. Kakarot stared at the picture of his child self together with the young prince of all saiyans, his best friend, Prince Vegeta.

"You were the only friend I had, Vegeta. You're the only one who accepted me as I am… That's why you are very special to me. But… my fear took you away from me. I still could feel the guilt that your tragedy gave me… I could not forget everything that happened to us, our friendship, the tragedy… and I can't forgive myself for not saving you that day. I'm really sad, I want to forget about us but I couldn't. Why won't the memories of you leave me alone? You're long time dead but your presence seems to near me…. It seems that you are not dead… Like you are somewhere waiting for me… Why? Vegeta… Why?"

Kakarot's tears would fall from the corner of his eyes again. Chi comes back to tell him to go to the dining room and eat.

Kakarot and Chichi ate their new year's feast and talked about some matters of Kakarot, wanting to come with Chichi to Chikyuu in order for him to live a new life.

"Chichi, is it okay for me to come with you to Chikyuu and live in there forever?" Kakarot said.

"Why, Goku-san?" Chi asked.

"Well… You know… ever since I came back to Wakusei Bejiita a year after the prince's death… All saiyans treat me like an outcast, they never treat me like the other saiyans because they all thought that I killed Prince Vegeta… So, I need to leave this planet and start a new life as Son Goku." Kakarot told Chi.

"Well, it's alright to me honey. For sure, your friend would like you to do the same thing." Chi smiled.

"I guess your right," Kakarot said. "Something's bothering me these days. Something's really in Chikyuu that made me wanted to come."

"Could it be Vegeta? Maybe he's calling you in there for you to have a happy life just as you wanted."

"Yeah… Maybe it's Vegeta…" Kakarot said.

By the morning, when the sun shines above the red sky of Wakusei Bejiita, Kakarot left the planet with Chichi using Chichi's spaceship, made by Bulma's father.

**_"I left Planet Vegeta as Kakarot and arrived at Chikyuu as Son Goku…"_**

4 months later…

"Vegeta-niichan!!" Bulma called.

Vegeta was busy reading a book at his room when his younger sister, Bulma called from downstairs. Bulma quickly ran towards her big brother's room so excitedly and banged the door of his room. She jumped and jumped like a little child who got a piece of candy.

"What's up, sis?" Vegeta asked her. "What's the matter and why are you so loud mouthed this time?"

Bulma had her both hands hidden at her back. She raised her left hand with three concert tickets held on her left hand. Her smile can even reach her ears.

"TADAA!" Bulma exclaimed.

"And what the hell was that?" Vegeta asked.

"These are free concert tickets to a concert of a famous pianist in the world!"

"Famous pianist in the world? Who?"

"His name is Son Goku. And he'll be having a concert tonight"

"Oh?"

"Vegeta-niichan. You can have the other one but it's up to you if want to take the other one to give to Shinae. I gave the other one to Yamcha this morning. "

"Yes, I'll take it…" Vegeta said taking the tickets from Bulma's left hand, rudely. "Now, get out and I'm busy reading my book!" he ordered.

Bulma frowned at him.

"Arrogant as always!" she exclaimed and them left the room.

"Ya! Bulma Briefs! See you at the concert tonight!"

Later, Bulma had a date with Yamcha . And Vegeta's thinking if he'll give the other ticket to his girlfriend, Shinae Yamamura. He read the words printed in the ticket to where it says that the concert shall start at 10 in the evening, tonight. He decided to have a walk before he fetch Shinae in her home for the concert.

He went to the train station and rode a train, to where Goku became his seatmate. Vegeta put his bag at the coach above their seats and sat down. Goku also put his bag next to Vegeta's and sat infront of him.

Goku, surprised on the looks of the man sitting infront of him, made him remember someone.

"Vegeta??" Goku said to himself.

Vegeta was staring at the other man curiously.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that, mister?" he asked.

Goku shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered someone,"

The train went pass into the waterfalls where Prince Vegeta fell 25 years ago. Goku stared at the falls with a sad look while Vegeta was just staring at him.

"The waterfalls are beautiful, right?" Vegeta asked as to hope to start a conversation with him.

"Yes," Goku replied.

Vegeta could not find a word to continue...

"Ahm... "

Goku started to sleep.

"Ahm... So, what..." Vegeta saw Goku fast asleep. "The train isn't a bedroom for one to go to sleep. What manners?" he said to himself.

Then, a red liquid drop fell on Goku's sleeping face and the next drops fell on Goku's shirt. Vegeta stared above to see from where the drop is coming from. He realized that it was coming from the catsup bottle from his bag! He woke Goku up and told him about the catsup mess on him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... to..." Vegeta nearly cried.

"It's alright," Goku said.

Vegeta took a blue long-sleeved shirt from his bag and gave it to Goku.

"Here, change your clothes."

Goku took the shirt.

"Thanks," he smiled.

He went to the restroom (There was a restroom inside the train) and changed his clothes. The blue shirt that Vegeta gave him had a teddy bear printed infront of it. It was so cute but actually made Goku a bit childish.

"Sorry," Vegeta told Goku when he went back.

"No, it's alright, you didn't mean to," Goku said. "Thanks for lending me your little brother's shirt,"

"No! That shirt's mine! My sister gave that to me last year; I just love teddy bears that much." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I see..."

Vegeta took one of the concert tickets that Bulma gave him.

"Here, take this," Vegeta told Goku. Goku took the ticket from him and thanked him. He stared at the ticket that happened to be the ticket for his concert tonight!

"My name is Vegeta Briefs, what's yours?"

"My name is Goku, Son Goku."

"So you have the same name as the pianist, eh?" Vegeta said.

Goku laughed at him.

When the train stopped at the destination, Vegeta told Goku that he'll see him at the concert tonight, expecting for him to be his seatmate again.

Goku entered the dressing room inside the Matesca Hall to where his concert will be held. Chichi was there to welcome him.

"Hi, Goku-san!" Chi greeted.

"Hi, Chichi!" Goku replied.

Chichi noticed Goku's 'new' shirt.

"Oh! The shirt you're wearing looks so cute!" she exclaimed, particularly talking about the teddy bear print.

"The man I sat with in the train lends it to me."

"He probably loves teddy bears," Chichi proclaimed.

"You're right," Goku answered.

Goku tried his costumes that will be used in his concert.

That evening, Vegeta was the first person to come in the concert hall. It's maybe because he's excited to meet his 'new' friend again. Later, the people got in including Bulma and her boyfriend, Yamcha.

"Brother, where is Shinae?" Bulma asked.

"Shinae isn't coming," Vegeta replied.

"Then who's going to sit beside you?"

"Someone, whom I just met in the train,"

"Someone? Ah! Brother-in-law Vegeta has a new girl--" Yamcha jokingly said. Vegeta stared at him madly. "Vegeta, you can't take jokes seriously."

"That 'someone' is a MAN, damn it!" he almost yelled.

"Alright, Alright, a new friend, that's it, brother-in-law!"

"Don't you ever call me brother-in-law, jerk!"

Vegeta and Yamcha quarreled. Goku was behind the curtains in his black tuxedo outfit, staring at Vegeta. He was smiling.

"Vegeta Briefs, eh?" Goku said. "You really look like someone I knew before,"

Bulma told them to keep quiet and stop, for the concert shall start.

The curtains opened and Goku came to the stage. The audience in the hall clapped their hands as he walked by, around the stage. He waves his hands to the people.

"H-He's the one!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I gave the other ticket to him!"

"What?" Bulma said. "But brother, He's Son Goku, the pianist!"

"What did you say?"

Goku sat infront of the piano and lay his fingers on the white keys of it.

"No way!" Vegeta nearly cried. Then he remembered the time when he asked his name.

_My name is Vegeta Briefs, what's yours?" _

_"My name is Goku, Son Goku."_

_"So you have the same name as the pianist, eh?" Vegeta said._

_Goku laughed at him._

"Damn him..." Vegeta cursed. He stood up and walked out of the hall. Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other and went out to follow him.

Vegeta went down the staircase and stopped by the very corner of the room. That man made him a fool, or did he make a fool of his own self? Goku actually told him that his name is Son Goku and then Vegeta didn't realize it at first? 'Darn it!' is all he could think!

"Darn it Vegeta! Why didn't you realize it at first?! Why? You're not an idiot! That darn pianist guy fooled you and embarrassed the god-dammed top examinee of the law board examination infront of an idiot pianist? Darn him!!" he yelled as he punched the wall infront of him, which made a huge crack into it. Later, he stopped and realized the huge damage he has made.

"Oh no!" he said.

The guard who is supposed to stop him shrieked in fear. Bulma and Yamcha stood behind Vegeta with a shock face.

"A monster!" the guard ran away in fear.

"Wow... Brother Vegeta is so... strong?" Bulma said.

"He punched that strong...? He can even destroy the whole building we are in... I should be careful when I'm around Brother-in-law or else he'll kill me..." Yamcha thought to himself, staring at the crack Vegeta had made with a little amount of power he doesn't know about.

"I-I...I..." Vegeta said in a shock. And then broke down... cried in a more embarrassment he's in.

Bulma and Yamcha went near him to comfort him.

Meanwhile inside the Concert hall Goku has already finished 5 songs. He looked at his audience and said.

"Thank you everyone for attending my concert for a cause tonight. The fund that has been collected with this concert shall be given to those children in need of operation for their heart illness."

The audience clapped their hands.

"Thank you. For our last song for today, I would like you to know about my experience of this song. This song is very special to me because of the wonderful memories it gave me. With this song, I met my best friend. He was the very first person who accepted me as what I am. Everyone may think that he is an arrogant one but he actually isn't. He is the kind of person who accepts everything on you. He didn't care who you are and from where you came from, if you are rich or poor, strong or weak. All he cares about is your loyalty to him. Not as his servant or people, because he is a certain prince who grew in a cold palace, but as his friend. We met when we were little boys, both of us were four year old back then. We are really bonded with each other but unfortunately, he died of an accident. So, this song is sincerely dedicated to that friend of mine, Prince Vegeta."

Goku and plays the piece, 'the Nocturne for Clementine'. (a/n: Nocturne for Clementine was composed by Lee Soo-Joo)

Vegeta heard of **the song** via speaker connected outside the concert hall and the staircase. (I would like to clarify that it was only the song, not what Goku said because Goku's microphone isn't connected to the speaker outside the hall).

"I think I heard that song before..." Vegeta thought to himself.

Chapter Two FIN

Next Chapter: (REALLY!) How Goku and Vegeta did first met?


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

**a/n**: Alright... Here is the third chapter of the melody of friendship... Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reader who review my story!

* * *

Goku is having a concert and has already finished 5 piano songs. He looked at his audience and said.

"Thank you everyone for attending my concert for a cause tonight. The fund that has been collected with this concert shall be given to those children in need of operation for their heart illness."

The audience clapped their hands.

"Thank you. For our last song for today, I would like you to know about my experience of this song. This song is very special to me because of the wonderful memories it gave me. With this song, I met my best friend. He was the very first person who accepted me as what I am. Everyone may think that he is an arrogant one but he actually isn't. He is the kind of person who accepts everything on you. He didn't care who you are and from where you came from, if you are rich or poor, strong or weak. All he cares about is your loyalty to him. Not as his servant or people, because he is a certain prince who grew in a cold palace, but as his friend. We met when we were little boys, both of us were four year old back then. We are really bonded with each other but unfortunately, he died of an accident. So, this song is sincerely dedicated to that friend of mine, Prince Vegeta."

Goku and plays the piece, 'the Nocturne for Clementine'. (a/n: Nocturne for Clementine was composed by Lee Soo-Joo)

Vegeta heard of **the song** via speaker connected outside the concert hall and the staircase. (I would like to clarify that it was only the song, not what Goku said because Goku's microphone isn't connected to the speaker outside the hall).

"I think I heard that song before..." Vegeta thought to himself.

While Goku was playing the piece, the memories of his best friend came into his mind. He remembered the times when he and the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta were together 26 years ago...

_"Vegeta... I offer this song to you, Wherever you are now, I wish that you are very happy. Be proud of me, because I am happy now. You are the cause of this happiness because you gave me hope. Please, listen to the tune of the song that made you and me together, our Melody of Friendship..."_ Goku thought to himself, thinking that the 'dead' prince could read his mind.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friendship**

26 years ago...

At the home of all saiyans, Wakusei Bejiita, (ruled by King Vegeta and his 4 year old son, Prince Vegeta,) lived a young boy called Kakarot. He lived in a poor family. His father is a low class soldier named Bardock and nd his brother is Raditz who worked as a guard in the prince's royal palace. His mother was long time desceased. He was the youngest in the family and is the weakest in the whole saiyan race. He only had a power level of 2 and a heart illness in additional to his weakness. Kakarot could have the operation to cure his illness because of the small salaries that his father and brother had. He also could not go for a check up because of lack of money. Because of his illness, Kakarot wasn't allowed to train and fight, so his father and brother doesn't care about him that much.

Because Kakarot couldn't train, he just go to a public music school in the village where his family lived. He had a teacher named Tofu who personally taught him the basic of playing the piano. The school building was old but in this building, Kakarot learned many things. Tofu treated and loved Kakarot like his own son because he know what the boy felt in his situation. Tofu was once an elite soldier but when he learn that he had a blood cancer, he retired from his work and just thought children about the piano.

One day during the month of May, King Vegeta and his only child, his son, Prince Vegeta, went to the school building to see the wonderful talents of saiyan children who cannot fight. There was this law in the saiyan constitution that if a saiyan has a power level lower that 1000 and/or if a saiyan has an illness or handicapped , that saiyan must be killed in the order of the king. So King Vegeta actually went to the school for him to check on the children before he could order his men to kill them. But, 4 year-old Prince Vegeta was delighted on the other children's talents.

"Father, could you spare these children's lives?" Prince Vegeta whispered.

"Why did you say so, my dear son?" asked the king.

"Instead of murdering them, we can use them as entertainers in the palace. In this way, they can make visitor from other planets happy. And thjese children can save money for themselves. You know, it could not help if you'll just kill them, Father."

"Is that what you wanted?" the king asked.

"Yes,"

The king breathed and rubbed his hands on his son's hair.

"Alright, I think you are just right."

So, the king talked with the school's principal if he could let the children use their talent in royal entertainment for visitors. While Prince Vegeta sat on the bench outside the principal's room and waited for his father.

While waiting, he heard a beautiful tune of a piano coming from somewhere in his left side. He walked to where the tune was coming from and he ended up in a seemingly empty room. He slowly opened the door and looked inside to where he saw a young boy, probably in the same age as his, playing a wooden piano in the tune of 'Nocturne for Clementine'. He listened to the piece until it was finished.

Kakarot breathed after he finished the song and then heard a young boy behind him, at the door, said:

"So, you're quite good in playing the piano, eh?"

He turned to see who said those words and realized that it was their visitor, the prince.

Kakarot stood up and bowed athe royalty infront of him.

"Good morning, your highness," Kakarot said.

Vegeta walked towards Kakarot and sat on the chair Kakarot previously sat. He tapped the space beside him.

"Come and sit beside me." Vegeta said since the chair is capable for the two kids to sit in. Kakarot sat beside him on the right.

"So, what is your name?" the young prince asked.

"My name is Kakarot Han, your highness,"

"Kakarot, eh... I've heard alot from you. You're the son of Bardock and the brother of Raditz, right?"

"Yes," Kakarot said.

"Right..." Vegeta said. "Is it really true that you cannot fight because of your heart illness?"

"Yes..." Kakarot replied in a sad way. Vegeta noticed the other boy's sad expression.

"It's alright, I won't mock you."

"I know..." he replied in the way way.

"Alright then, let's have a deal," Vegeta stood up from his seat.

"A deal?"

"Would you teach me how to play the piano and as a reward, you shall become my right hand now and when I become king of our race? And... other than that... I'll proclaim to everyone in our race that you are my teacher."

"Yes..." Kakarot said reluctantly.

"Very well then... Get properly dressed and see you at the Prince's palace by tomorrow afternoon, 3 o'clock sharp! I'll be waiting for you." Vegeta blinked and left the room. He went back to his father.

* * *

The next day, Kakarot went to the prince's palace wearing his most expensive robe that costs only 0.79. He stood by the white and golden gate with the saiyan royal symbol at the center. Royal guards told him to go away because civilians are not allowed in the royal palaces. One guard told this to his older brother, Raditz, thinking that Kakarot was there looking for him so he went by the gates to talk with Kakarot.

"What brings you here, little brother?" Raditz asked.

"Hi bro! I am here because the prince told me so," Kakarot told Raditz.

"What? The prince told you so?"

The prince arrived from his training in the private dojo next to his palace. He saw Raditz talking to a young boy telling him to go away.

"What are you doing to your little brother, Raditz?" he asked.

Raditz stopped and bowed at the young boty. Everyone including Kakarot bowed too.

"I told Kakarot to come, why are you telling him to go away?" asked the prince.

"So he's the one?" Raditz said in surprise. The prince actually told them the night before that there is someone he told to come over, ordered his guards to let that person enter.

Vegeta nodded. "I'm impressed with your brother's skill so I decided to invite him in here. Let him enter," he ordered.

But, your Hightness!" Raditz argued.

"Are you questioning my orders?!" growled Vegeta with such irritation. He hated that his orders were being delayed or questioned.

"N-No! Your highness! O-open the gates and let Kakarot enter," Raditz said.

The gates were immediately opened snd Kakarot entered. He bowed down the prince andgreeted him good afternoon. Vegeta invited him inside and both entered entered the prince's throne private room and stopped. The young prince sat at the corner infront of a wooden table. Kakrot sat infront of the prince next to the table. Vegeta obsereved Kakarot's attire that day. That blue robe tied with whtie ribbon, yellow pants and black shoes.

"Why?" Kakarot asked when he noticed the prince staring at his clothes.

"It's nothing," the prince replied.

"Is it because of my attire? I'm sorry but this is the most 'proper' that I have in my closet."

"Proper attire?" Vegeta thought to himself. "Looks like a rug to me,"

"I see," Vegeta said and signalled the guard standing behind him. The guard walked behind the young prince and bowed at him.

"Yes, your highness?" asked the royal guard.

"Tell Lady Yui to prepare the dining table full of food this evening," Vegeta ordered.

The guard immediately did what his prince prdered.

"And as for you, Kakarot. Come with me to the wardrobe!"

Vegeta stood up and walked out of the room followed by his royal guards and servants. Kakarot didn't got what he said so he asked him to repeat the phrase but Vegeta didn't do so because he hated repeating what he ordered again just because the person he was ordering to wasn't listening well. They ended up entering a large wardrobe as big as Kakarot's house!

"Wow! What a closet!" Goku thought.

The wardrobe has hundreds of different kinds and colors of different clothings that includes tank tops, shirts, pants, shorts, underpants, shoes, socks, hats, gloves, armors, capes, boots, goggles, jackets and coats. The collection made Kakarot envy and excited.

"Go and take whatever you wants and as much as you wants as long as you can take them home." Vegeta blinked.

"Eh?!" Kakarot said in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But I--"

"Lady Jasmine," Vegeta called a royal servant. Jasmine, a female saiyan royal servant bowed at the young prince.

"Yes, your highness?" Jasmine asked.

"Please help Kakarot pick his clothes. Make him more like a royalty."

"As you wish, my prince."

So, Jasmine took Kakarot and picked up clothes for him. In the end, Kakarot ended up like he was from a shopping mall because of the large amount of clothings Vegeta gave him.

"Thank you very much, your highness," Kakarot said.

"You don't need to. Most of the clothings in that wardrobe was only used for once, I can't wear them all because they're too many of them!" the prince giggled.

Kakarot also giggled.

"Shall we start?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarot start their activity of playing the piano together. Kakarot taught the prince the piano's basics for the first day, some easy pieces were played by them together by the next day. And the 'Nocturne for Clementine' by the third day. Vegeta learned a lot from Kakarot and he was really impressed by the tune of the 'Nocturne for Clementine' so he told Kakarot.

"Would you like me to compose a song for you?" Vegeta offered.

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"We met each other because of this piece so let's have it as a bond of our friendship. The song that I will compose shall be our song of friendship and the 'Nocturne for Clementine' shall become our melody of Friendship"

Kakarot had a smile on his face. "Sure, why not, your highness!"

They both agreed and the song resulted to this. **(Shall sing this song in the tune of the Clementine song,)**

**Verse I**

In the school room, by the piano,

there we met each other;

and by that time I was happy,

cause I have a new friend.

This I promise, this I promise, this I promise you my friend,

I won't leave you & won't betray you;

For you put your trust in me.

**Verse II**

Always hope I shall be loyal,

to the friendship that we had;

I'll remember you forever,

And all the memories we had.

Friends forever, Friends forever, We are Friends Forever,

Don't you leave me, Don't betray me,

For I put my trust in you.

Days later, Vegeta and Kakarot were at the seashore staring at the rising sun, sitting beneath the white sand of the beach, While singing their song of friendship.

Kakarot stared at the prince beside him and thought: "I thought that Prince Vegeta is an arrogant one but he actually isn't."

Vegeta then turned to him and said.

"Kakarot, tell me what you think of me when we first met." the prince asked.

"Eh?!"

"Come on, it's alright!"

Kakarot swallowed and thought to himself. "Can he read other people's minds?"

"Well, strong and powerful of course." Kakarot reluctantly replied.

"Such a liar. Was that just because I'm well-known as the prince of all saiyans?"

"N-No! That's the truth!"

"Well, for me, I thought you were an idiot! On which I believe is true because you prove it much!"

"What?!" Kakarot pouted. Vegeta giggled.

"But I know that your kind and loyal," the prince blinked.

"You're arrogant and prideful..." Kakarot frowned.

"Everyone knows so!"

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing," Vegeta replied. "I just wondered. Well... You know... I never had a friend."

"What? You never had a friend?"

"Everyone thinks being a prince is wonderful because you are rich and powerful and you can get anything you want. But they are wrong. Being a prince isn't that easy, especially as a saiyan crown prince. You need to train and train everyday and study politics and study this and that... You are presuured in different things. You are not also allowed to go out by yourself unless you are with at least 25 guards. (Note: Vegeta's guards were 10 meters away from them but keep on watching over him.) Well, it is a lonely life, you know. Everyone treats me royalty and follows every single order I give just because I am their prince. They only see the royalty in me and not the real me. That's why I tried my best to be the kindest me in order to have a friend. But I won't go on showing a fake me just because I want a friend, I need to show my true self. I was looking for a friend who is loyal and can see and take what my true nature is. I don't care if he is strong or weak, tall or short, rich or poor or what-so-ever. All that I care is his loyalty to me, not because I am his prince but because I am his friend. And I think I found all this qualities in you. So Kakarot, tell me. If ever I fell off from a high cliff into a deep and raging waves of waterfalls. Would you save me because I am your prince or because I am your friend?"

"Of course!" Kakarot exclaimed. "I'll save you as a friend!"

"Let's see about that!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stood up from the white sand he sat. Vegeta walked into the sea water and went far in the water.

"What are you doing, your highness? Get back in here!" Kakarot cried.

Then he pretended to be drowning in order see what will Kakarot do. (Note: Vegeta is a good swimmer!)

"Kakarot! HELP! I am drowning!" Vegeta screamed as if he was really drowning.

Kakarot looked around and saw no guard moved. (The guards knew that their prince was just joking Kakarot. They can actually hear Vegeta ordered them through their telephatic powers not to go and let Kakarot or he'll kill them if they defied his order.

"Wait, your highness! I'm coming to save you!"

Kakarot quickly run into the sea water in order to save Vegeta who was still acting and pretending that he's drowning until...

"Be--Jii-ta--sama!!" Kakarot cried and started drowning. "HELP!!"

Vegeta quickly stopped his prank and his eyes bulged in terror.

"K-Kakarotto-yo!!"

**Chapter Three FIN**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! D**

Next Chapter: What happened to Kakarot? Vegeta's death (or lost). How did Vegeta and Bulma first met? How did Vegeta ended up becoming Bulma's big brother? Find out in the next chap! Please don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
